The present invention relates to a grinding apparatus provided with a grindstone for working, for example, spline ball grooves on the inner surface of a workpiece and a dressing method for dressing the grindstone.
There are known grinding apparatuses that use a grindstone to form spline ball grooves on the inner surface of a workpiece. One such conventional grinding apparatus comprises a spindle mechanism, which is rotated by means of a motor, and a substantially disc-shaped grindstone rotatable by means of the spindle mechanism. As the grindstone rotates and moves in the axial direction of the workpiece, its outer peripheral portion grinds the inner surface of the workpiece. The grindstone is rotatably supported by means of a bearing of the spindle mechanism. A pulley is coupled to the grindstone. Another pulley is coupled to the rotating shaft of the motor that is situated at a distance from the grindstone. An endless belt for power transmission is passed around and between the two pulleys.
The rotation of the motor is transmitted to the grindstone by means of the pulleys and the belt. The axis of the spindle mechanism extends parallel to that of the workpiece. The spline ball grooves are ground as the grindstone rotates and moves parallel to the axis of the workpiece so that its outer peripheral portion touches the inner surface of the workpiece. This conventional grinding apparatus cannot use a bearing that has a diameter larger than that of the disc-shaped grindstone. Accordingly, the bearing cannot enjoy good stiffness to resist grinding force.
Thus, according to the conventional grinding apparatus described above, it is hard to augment grinding forces in the tangential and normal directions of the circular grindstone that are needed to grind the workpiece. In some cases, therefore, the grinding efficiency is low, and the surface accuracy of the spline ball grooves is not high enough. Since the bearing has a small diameter, moreover, it is subjected to too heavy a load of grinding to enjoy a long life. Since the belt is small-sized, furthermore, its tension or durability may be unsatisfactory.
As shown in FIG. 13, some conventional grinding apparatuses may use a single-point dresser 101 for dressing a grindstone 100. According to a dressing method using this dresser 101, however, it is ground at an angle θ′ to a center 100c of the grindstone 100 (so-called interference grinding), so that a distal end face 102 of the grindstone 100 cannot easily have a given curvature radius and is subject to undulation. Further, it is hard for the dresser 101 accurately to dress and shape a grindstone for grinding a groove in the form of a Gothic arch.
FIG. 14 shows shape errors of a Gothic-arched groove ground with use of the grindstone 100 that is dressed by means of the conventional dresser 101. A target value of a curvature radius R of the groove for a contact angle θ of 45° is 3 mm. In this case, the target value can be substantially secured for positions near 45° (θ=40° to 50°). At its bottom or shoulder portions, however, the groove is subject to considerable shape errors, as indicated by a segment 103.
In the case where a formed dresser is used for dressing, on the other hand, the grindstone may possibly fail to come into entire contact with the dresser, owing to thermal deformation of the spindle mechanism for the grindstone or a dresser rotating mechanism. Conventionally, this problem is solved by a known technique that is described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 3-19770, for example. This technique is a method in which the axial displacement of a grindstone is detected by means of a noncontact sensor, and dressing is carried out after dislocation corresponding to the displacement is corrected. Although this conventional technique can be effectively applied to a small-diameter grindstone for inner surface grinding, it cannot be used to dress a large-diameter grindstone for outer surface grinding or a pencil-type grindstone.
In Jpn. UM Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 61-169564, there is described an apparatus for transmitting ultrasonic vibration, which is generated as a rotary dresser and a grindstone come into contact with each other, to an acoustic emission sensor through the medium of a liquid, in order to detect contact between the dresser and the grindstone. In this conventional apparatus, however, the liquid for use as the ultrasonic propagation medium cannot be controlled with ease. Described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 6-8138, moreover, is an apparatus in which contact between a grindstone and a rotary dresser is detected by means of a sensor with the aid of a ball that is attached to the dresser. In this conventional apparatus, however, the ball generates noise of a relatively high level as it touches a detection plate. In the case where processing requires use of infinitesimal contact signals, the signal-to-noise ratio is limited and unpractical.